


High Speed Game

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dangerous, Handjobs while driving, M/M, Top speed driving, do not try this at home, handjobs, these boys are fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going over one hundred miles an hour through Gotham’s country roads is not a good time to find a hand down your pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Speed Game

“HARPER! Sit down!” Jason screeched, his voice just barely making it over the high winds.

Instead of heeding his anger, Roy continued to stand on the passenger seat of the jeep, throwing his arms in the air and laughing.

“Yes! You’re very happy, we got that!” Jason continued to yell, weaving through the tight Gotham traffic at top speeds. “You got the last fucking shot and knocked the bastard out. WE GOT IT!” He was complaining at top volumes at top speed, some thing was going to cancel out at some point. “Now sit the fuck down!”

Again, Roy ignored him, only cheering to the high rises of Gothams rich. “Calm down, Todd! Life is wonderful!” He laughed outrageously.

Kory had long since flown off, deciding that since the villain was taken care of she could go with Cassie to see the new Chris Evans movie. Although, she had taken a moment to give Roy a congratulatory kiss, which seemed to have only gone to his head. Since they had gotten in the Jeep, Roy had been partying nonstop, more than happy that he had gotten the final shot in, when normally it was Jason.

“No, life is going over a hundred miles an hour in Gotham's back roads. So sit down before you get road rash on your face!” Jason growled, gripping the steering wheel. He had conceded that Roy had taken the final shot but he didn’t have to hear about it nonstop. Frankly, it was annoying. He wanted to punch Roy in the face.

When Roy didn’t listen, he did the next best thing. In a quick move, he slammed on the brakes and threw out his arm, catching Roy in the waist when he flung forward. Sharply throwing the car into reverse, he threw Roy into the back seat. Not a second later, the car was going forward again, but this time, Jason was the one laughing hysterically.

“Low blow, bro!” Roy complained, working very hard to get out of the back seat. Now, he had revenge on the brain. “I could have gotten seriously injured,” he hissed into Jason’s ear, draping himself over the other man’s shoulders once he had gotten himself righted.

Jason jerked, glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. “You would have deserved it,” he retorted.

Roy’s hands trailed across his chest, pulling at the tight fabric and teasing the skin below. He knew, despite all of Jason’s denial, that he was very sensitive. And Roy knew exactly what it took to make Jason squirm. Although, distracting him at high speeds wasn’t the best idea he’d had in awhile. Still, it was worth a shot.

“Stop it, Harper,” Jason hissed.

Roy chuckled. He shifted, leaning forward so his hands could trace lower. His fingers danced over the significant bulge in Jason’s pants. Even unaroused, Jason had a shocking package. Never before did Roy find himself so attracted to another man’s cock but Jason’s was perfect.

“Harper…” Jason warned, his hands gripping the wheel again. Unconsciously, he slowed down some.

“Yes, Todd?” Roy returned, his gaze flicked down between Jason’s legs. His fingers trailed over the fabric before he pressed down sharply, kneading at the flesh below.

Jason gave a small gasp, his hips bucking upward. He would gladly admit that danger sent a thrill through him like nothing else could. Just slightly, he spread his legs a little wider. “Don’t do something you’ll regret Harper.”

Roy snorted. “Let’s make a game of it, Todd. If you go below 90, I win.”

“If I don’t, I win. What do I get?” He asked, smirking.

“So confident. But, I suppose you’ll get a day of my not cheering,” he answered.

Jason shook his head. “Lame, maybe I’ll just try to lose,” he sighed dramatically, swinging the Jeep around a hairpin curve.

Roy was almost thrown off, but he gripped Jason’s thighs holding his position. It drew a pained hiss from Jason’s throat.

“Spoil sport,” Roy commented once he was settled back over Jason’s shoulders. “But, let’s play anyway.”

Not getting a response, Roy decided the game was a go. He rubbed Jason through the tight black pants, relishing the small pants it earned him. Chuckling softly to himself, Roy worked to dip a hand under the waistband. Almost instantly, his fingers brushed against heated flesh.

Jason’s hips tilted and his grip tightened. Some how, the speed stayed the same and the sharp country roads were taken with ease.

“Make sure you keep your eyes on the road, Todd,” Roy cooed, wrapping one hand around the base of Jason’s half hard member.

“Make sure you keep working, Harper,” Jason retorted, shoulders unnecessarily tense.

Roy shifted, the back of the chair had started to dig painfully into his stomach. But, if it meant throwing Jason off balance, he would put up with it. His smirk widened as his hand carefully glided up and down the slick cock.

“Cry for me, Todd,” he whispered, his hand tightening and stroking.

Jason groaned, the sound tight and controlled. He was nothing if not a Bat Child. His arms shook slightly from the effort of staying on the steering wheel. The car slowed slightly but only enough to be just under one hundred. His hips gave a slight jerk.

“Come on, more,” Roy sighed.

The callused palm of his hand rubbed over the tip of Jason’s cock, dragging over the sensitive skin. The more Jason withheld, the more Roy gave. He stroked, squeezed and pulled at Jason’s leaking member.

“Todd,” he moaned, his voice hot and full of far more secrets than the best street walker.

That was Jason’s undoing. His back arched off of the seat, hands spasmodic on the steering wheel, almost sending them into a tree. He gave a loud, sharp cry, hips shuddering against Roy’s hand as his essence spilled over their skin.

Instead of slowing, the car rocketed forward.

“SHIT! TODD!” Roy screamed, jerking his hand out of Jason’s pants to grab the wheel and swing it around.

Almost lovingly wrapped between Roy’s arms, Jason laughed, watching the red head try to right the car.

“Did that scare you Harper?” He asked, carefully taking his foot off of the gas.

“Fuck you, Todd.”

Jason hummed as the car rumbled to a halt. “Maybe later.”


End file.
